road to moscow
by dudemon223
Summary: Lenalee is seperated from allen while searching for cross in russia and is saved by a man who is more than he appears and how is road involved.allenxlenalee, crowleyxmiranda allen and lenalee later on.
1. Chapter 1

JMAGstudios

in lot23 stage666 in scenic yo grannie's fat hairy ass, conneticut

sponsored by pretty kitty industries

Road to Moscow.

**Me: ok I hereby call the emo oc council to order. So about the council, this is where my most emo ocs will answer the reviewers questions any of them and if you have ideas or raw material, docs poems ect., please submit them and i'll see if anything works i'd appreciate the help. So instead of roll call lets sound off with our fic. Series.**

**Chi&Haiku: Naruto**

**Dameon: DBZ**

**Gibralter: Star wars**

**Onimi: Inuyasha**

**Nikolie: D. Gray-man**

**Me: the travesty of life. So there are also several watchers that are unimportant. Our first order of business is reading instructions. The solid lines separate the story from random chatter just like this. The x's are scene changes. Anything in apostrophes is a thought not speech. The parenthesis are author notes. So I adjourn us for lunch.**

Chapter one

A boy and his dog

Nikolie could only watch the people walk by and try to remember. The sun was bright this time of day but it was still cold. He could tell by the way the peasants dressed. The market street below was teeming with the humble looking people. The roof was starting to dig into some very personal areas so he shifted a little and continued to watch. The bizarre had several food stalls and he supposed it had a great smell. He couldn't smell anymore, he'd grown too accustomed to the smell of blood. Although he supposed that was just his last meal. Ruvsky was probably somewhere chasing birds. So he just sat in the cold shadow of the steeple, everything felt cold to him now. Suddenly he saw in the crowd a young girl. She was very pretty he supposed but it wasn't her that caught his eye so much as the exorcist uniform. He dug his nails into the shingles to keep from acting on his first instinct. Then he spotted the 6 or so men following her. He suspected gang rape and did nothing. He guessed she could handle herself not that he cared, then he caught whiff of the blood curse. He got up and crawled down from the monastery roof and slipped into the crowd. He sized up his prey as he followed them until one of the stragglers fell back and filled him in on the details. He was a fresh resurrection by the smell of him and the curse was still very weak, an easy meal. The exorcist was oblivious to the 9 men following her, seriously how did they survive.

Lenalee had begun to notice that there were 9 men following her and that was never a good sign for any woman exorcist or not. Still she didn't worry she could handle it and even if she couldn't Allen could. She stopped when a tenth man stopped in front of her. She was wary of him when he suddenly grew a gatling gun from his chest. It was half way out when his head was obliterated by a bullet. Lenalee looked over her shoulder to see that one of the men had taken out a large barreled gun with a magazine (the hunter's gun from jumanji). Another of the men walked up to him and started to speak in a panicked voice. The taller one simply raised an eyebrow before drawing a sword and cleaving the man in two at the waist. He turned and took several more shots at the remaining 7 knocking them over. He vaulted to the ones on the ground and stabbed them while firing the gun from his left hip. The other akuma, she realized, grew similar Gatling guns but the lone soldier simply wadded through the fire storm darting occasionally to finish fallen akuma.

Nikolie stood his ground and took aim with his 30mm as bullets flew by in a hail storm. He fired into the shoulder of an akuma. The bullet impact blew away the arm and part of the torso in an explosion of metal and pseudo flesh. The explosion hurled him backwards. Nikolie rushed past the line of akuma to the fallen and cut him open from nose to naval. He paused for the briefest second to savor his terrified scream before stabbing and wrenching open the armored rib cage. He dashed to the next one and wrapped his arm around the Gatling gun and arresting its spin. He fired point blank into the akuma's head splitting it open and shoved his gun down the open throat and blew out its stomach. He leapt onto the next victim firing into his head and out his crouch showering his legs with shrapnel. The next few seconds were a blur of instinctive motion.

To Lenalee the battle was just a blur as the single human preceded to shred the akuma. Eventualy he stopped to reload. As he did the last akuma lunged at him but he swung his gun and landed the butt under his chin with a sickening crunch. The impact sent him flying over the gunman's head and landing flat on his face. The man bolted to the akuma and rammed his sword in his back and placed a foot heavily on the back of his neck.

Nikolie drew his chrome model 3(large Russian revolver) and fired 3 shots in the back of the man's head. He stopped to survey his surroundings. Villagers had gathered to see the cause of all the commotion. Some had spotted the golden crucifix hanging around his neck that marked him as a soldier for the local monastery. "Three cheers for the soldiers of god". "Hurrah". "Three cheers for Nikolie the hunter". They'd recognized him. "And three cheers for our comrades from the black order". They'd spotted the rose cross.

Lenalee finally got a good look at the "hunter" that had saved her life. He was wearing an overcoat like fur coat that didn't quite cover his chest. He was built like an ox she observed and had brown hair and green eyes. He was gazing off at the villagers seriously as if he was searching for more akuma. Then he started walking from akuma to akuma gathering them up on his shoulders. "Arigato" she said. He simply cast her an almost annoyed glance over his shoulder before turning to her. Now that he was turned towards her she noticed that his chest and shoulders were broad and his stomach was hard and smooth without a 6 pack. He seemed to match what she'd heard about Russian men. He looked her over once which made her blush and turn her face down a little. "Who in the hell let YOU become an exorcist!" he said incredulously. She did an anime shock pose (turned all white and dropped her jaw) he was definitely a Russian. She was trying to stammer a reply when suddenly one of the akuma got up and lunged at her. The akuma was halfway to her when a golden streak tackled it to the ground. The golden retriever held it there and tore at its throat until it took its head clean off. The dog trotted over to Nikolie who knelt and scratched it behind both ears and said "good boy Ruvsky" affectionately. He took the decapitated corpse and handed it to the dog like a trophy with an appreciative smirk. Then he looked back at Lenalee and said "you are Lenalee Lee correct?" "Uh y-yes". "I am Nikolie Yeltzy". "Come master Sokolov is expecting you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk back to the monastery was quiet and short with Lenalee asking a few shy questions that Nikolie answered brief and simple Nikolie would ask a few questions in return. The day was getting colder and Nikolie gave her his coat and walked back bare chested. When Lenalee finally asked him how he knew her name he replied in a heavy Russian accent "the fan boys at the academy won't shut up". Though he admittedly admired the black order for its devotion to akuma destruction.

When they finally came to the monastery Lenalee noticed it had a quaint gothic charm to it. It was built on a raised outcropping a little out into the forest it wasn't a monastery but a fairly large compound. It seemed Strangely familiar somehow.

Avenevich Sokolov was resting on the patio of compound training building when he was met with a familiar sight, down the main path strolled the large figure of Nikolie dragging akuma by a chain of hooks in their mouths (when possible) and Ruvsky happily trotting along side dragging a corpse by the leg. What shocked him was the sight of the young girl beside him. This warmed his heart, the thought of Nikolie finally having a social life and even finding love was optimistic in the extreme. He'd even given her his coat, he didn't even know he knew how to be a gentleman. Then he remembered the message about the female exorcist and his heart sank a little. What had seemed like personal affection he now realized was professional courtesy. He walked out to greet them. When he saw him coming Nikolie smiled and quickened the pace ever so subtly. When he got to him they shared a friendly greeting before Nikolie introduced Lenalee and left. Lenalee was a little surprised when he walked off but Sokolov assured her it was just a habit. Sokolov lead Lenalee inside and began to give her a tour as he did they began to talk. "So what do you do here Sokolov-sama". "We train monks to combat the earl, usually the equivalent of finders with combat training but we have a few that can wield innocence as well as Nikolie and Ruvsky". "How can they kill akuma without Innocence?". "We're not entirely sure" which wasn't true he knew exactly why "but Nikolie personally trained Ruvsky and they both seem to be special". "Oh!" she exclaimed. "what?" Sokolov asked. "I never thanked him" she said. Sokolov only chuckled a little nervously at this. "So do you work for the black order?" she asked. "Not directly but we were set up by general Cross to guard the road from the European and Asian headquarters and we've actually had several monks become finders and one become an exorcist." He replied. "Do I know any of them?" she asked. "I believe one of the finders is named Toma but the exorcist died a long time ago.". "Oh, I'm sorry. It must have hurt his friends to hear about that." She replied as a chill ran down her spine for her favorite white haired exorcist. "yes but it was quick" they paused for a moment then he said "well I'll let you get some food then" he took her to the kitchen and introduced her. Then he walked off to find and talk to Nikolie who was probably eating and feeding his pets.

Lenalee ordered her food and sat down in the large cafeteria. It was high roofed with long tables in longer rows. She spent her dinner surrounded by young men who she guessed made up the "fan boys" Nik-chan had mentioned. They asked her about the black order, complimented her, or asked her to lunch. The attention was flattering her and made her blush occasionally. After dinner the boys asked her to go to the training field with them and she couldn't refuse. On their way there they heard a scream "WhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" that rattled the windows. "what was that?" someone asked. He was answered by "well either someone just got AIDS or Nikolie has to share his room". At this they all laughed except for Lenalee. On their way to the training grounds they explained how possessive Nikolie was of the large vault that served as his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hall outside what had once been a prison cell Nikolie crouched on the gargoyle mounted on the large iron doors as usual. But today he was staring wide eyed down at his master with gaped mouth showing fang unintentionally. Sokolov had shocked him worse than he'd expected "It's only temporary and she is an exorcist" the rooming shortage had left Sokolov with a peculiar situation concerning the female exorcist. He'd reasoned that Nikolie was the best suited body guard and the least likely to try anything and since injury or romance would mean hell from Komui he'd decided that would be where she stayed. "Bu-But you expect me to share my room with THAT!?" he said pointing a trembling accusatory finger at Sokolov. 'I'll have to teach him some manners' he thought "please Nikolie I'm asking you as a friend" at that he turned his head down and said "yes Master Sokolov" and crawled back up and over the iron doors. Sokolov would have to make this up to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at the training grounds the boys proceeded to show off for Lenalee after a while she joined in and did some showing off of her own. But as the sun started going down they seemed a little rushed to show her other parts of the castle. She didn't want to leave she was having fun. Then Nikolie showed up with his dog out of nowhere. Everyone seemed to get a little discouraged at this. As he did another person showed up. He was relatively tall but shorter than Nikolie. He had red hair and blue eyes. Nikolie stripped off his coat and flexed his shoulders and stalked out to the field towards some dummies. As he passed by some of the monks seemed to fear him and smiled nervously. The only one that greeted him was the one that had made the aids comment. As the new person walked over they greeted him openly. Rasputen as they called him called out "hey beastie" which made Nikolie stop and turn "I want to fight you". They both walked to a small ring and faced each other. And Nikolie asked "what is it this time". Rasputen replied "I heard you saved the female exorcist today". "and this pertains to what?" Nikolie asked. "I want to prove to her that I'm stronger than you". "why?". "because I'm going to make her my girlfriend". Lenalee was flustered a little at being made someone's girlfriend.

At Rasputen's announcement Nikolie hunched over with hands on his knees in uncontrollable laughter. At this Rasputen grew furious and nearly shouted "get off your knees and fight me vermin". Nikolie rose and choked down his laughter. He hadn't meant for it to be derisive but it was just so absurd. Even if he won the fight he couldn't make Lenalee his girlfriend and saying it right in front of her. Still it was just the kind of thing his veteran father would put in his head. He'd only come to get Lenalee but he could tell Rasputen was in one of his holier-than-thou moods and deflating his ego might relive a little sting from what he was about to do. Rasputen invoked his innocence, a large sword(think tokajin), and lunged at him. Nikolie caught the sword and bashed Rasputen on the side of the head sending him flying. Nikolie chuckled a little before saying "game, set, match" and turning and walking up to Lenalee. "Master Sokolov has asked that you stay with me." The announcement was met with a chorus of disappointed sighs and one approving whistle. Nikolie stopped to stare at them all incredulously before saying "If you'll come with me I'll get you settled in" and turned and walked away.

Lenalee was starting to feel the affects of the late hour as she followed Nik-chan to his room. Her eyelids were getting heavy and her legs were a little wobbly. At one point she stumbled and was scooped up bridal style by Nik-chan who said "aren't you supposed to be fast?". But she was to tired to take offense. She snuggled up to him and fell asleep right there.

Well my first chapter to my first fan-fic please r&r but not to vicious.

**Me: I here by call the emo oc council to order, roll call onimi**

**ONIMI:(stares into space)**

**Me: chi**

**Chi: (walks in covered with blood) you need a new bell hop**

**Me: OK, Gibralter**

**Gibralter: here**

**Me: Haiku**

**Haiku: (sipping "tomato" juice) fhere (here)**

**Me:Dameon**

**Dameon:yo**

**Me: Nikolie**

**Nikolie: here**

**Me: alright what you think of Nikolie's performance**

**Gibralter&Dameon: whimp**

**Chi: not enough gore**

**Onimi:do I look like I care**

**Haiku: creepy**

**Me: well, next order of business. I asked the council to vote on whether we should have a dare page after every chapter and since the only 2 watchers to vote yes mysteriously disappeared, chi, the vote was a unanimous no so I'm going to let the reviewers decide, turn in your votes with your reviews.**

**Suddenly Michael Jackson walks in. Chi screams OROCHIMARU!!. And chased him out.**


	2. chapter2

**Road to Moscow**

**1****st**** dare chapter.**

**Me: ok I hereby call the oc emo council to order. So the first order of business is to cover the dare chapters. To do this I thought we'd share a little about ourselves so no role call just sound off with pi.**

**Chi: fear-ferrets,food-short ribs,love-naru hyuga(oc),hobbies-torture,goals-kill orochimaru itachi sasuke and teach myself to crap in midair.**

**Me: crap in midair!?**

**Chi: you ever tried to fight with crap on your head?**

**Dameon: fear-mice,food-dumplings,love-tsuki(oc),hobbies-beating the shit out of training dummies,goals-become strongest person alive so I can get laid**

**Gibralter: fear-tight spaces,food-c rations,love-undetermined 'I'm single oh yeah',hobbies-blowing up communists,goals-put an end to all war**

**Onimi: fear-none,food-pickeled heads,love-unamed,hobbies-whatever I fuckin' well feel like mostly killing,goal-none**

**Haiku: fear-aids carriers,food fresh human blood,love-EUNICH!,hobbies-poetry,goal-win an award**

**Nikolie: fear-Russian women,food-akuma,love-unamed,hobbies-gardening,goal-kill all akuma.**

**Me: fear-mind control,food-calamari,love-anonymous,hobbies-writing fan-fics,goals-have the Chinese build a wall to keep out Mexicans.**

**Me: alright so first dare. "get chi to wrestle his brothers electric weasel"**

**(Raichi and Raitachi wave at Chi from inside a cage)**

**Chi: who wrote that!?!**

**Watcher: we did**

**(three watchers stand up, suddenly their eyes get wide, they run around screaming before dropping to the floor spazeming and foaming at the mouth before dying.)**

**Me: Damn it Chi how'm I suppose to explain where all those Freshmen are going!?!**

**Chi: Who cares they're Freshmen?**

**Me: well you've got a point. But you've still gotta do it.**

**(Chi gets tossed around by Raitachi before hog tying him with his shadows, beating the shit out of Raichi for laughing at him and quietly mumbles baka as he stalks towards the nearest steak house.)**

**Me: well that's just an example but you get the picture.**


	3. Chapter 3

Road to Moscow

Cahpter2 visitors

**Me: So because the people who've read this fic so far are being lazy and haven't sent in reviews questions dares or anything else (cough cough Jake) The author came up with some nonsense. So today we're going to vote on admitting Loki into the council.**

**(among a general yelling of negatives these can be heard)**

**Chi: baka!**

**Gibralter: hell nooo!**

**Onimi: NYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**Nikolie: Bolshevik!**

**Haiku: POE!! POEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Dameon: SHIIIIIIIIIIT NOOO!**

**Chi: (glares menacingly at watchers)**

**Watchers: (notice Chi and jump up) u-um na-noo nooo.**

**Me: Jesus alright alright. Whoa what have you got against Loki.**

**Nikolie: he's not emo he's just a prankster**

**Me: not Norse Loki, Christian Loki**

**Chi: ummmmmmmmmmmm?**

**Me: Huh, Loki is the grim reapers name. God why do I have to keep explaining this.**

**Dameon: oh, that sounds ok.**

**Me: good so why don't you get up here and share a little about yourself Loki.**

**Loki: (hides something suspiciously like a scythe behind his back) Oh um thanks.Fic-bleech,fear-none,food-chicken,love-celebant,hobbies-reaping souls of the damned,goal-I'm pretty much there. (ps. Hurray for Nancy)**

Morning at last! Nikolie hated waiting up all night but he couldn't take anymore nightmares for a while. He'd spent most of his night picking bullets out of his pseudo-flesh. 'Thank god for satanium' he thought then almost laughed at the irony. Apart from that he'd been reading what uncensoured material he could find. It paid to know what happened in a play before your part. He'd almost fallen asleep while reading about the Inquisition. Old habits died hard he supposed. Still he found it strange that there was such a good bed time story right in the middle of a play. He disagreed with road, he found the whole play to be fascinating, not just the bed time stories, and was in no hurry to end it. It was funny, as sophisticated as they claimed to be the great leaders of the world seemed absolutely enthralled with bed-time stories. He wondered how they'd like the Earl's finally. But for now he'd just sit and watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lenalee woke up snuggled against something warm in a soft cozy bed. "Allen-kun" she murmured. Then she realized that there was something warm and wet on her face. She opened her eyes to find that a golden retriever snuggled up against her was licking her face. She rose groggily to look around and realized that the dog belonged to Nikolie, what had he called him, Ruvsky? She felt how soft the bad was and realized it was made of leaves but was the size of a queen bed with a canopy. She smelled something rather nice and noticed that she was in a garden like forest. She hoped she wasn't having another eve dream. She looked over to her right and saw a basket and a tray that still looked hot. She realized that it must be her breakfast. As insulting as he was Nikolie was apparently much nicer in the morning. She went over and started to eat, the basket was filled with sweet fresh fruits and the tray had a ham and cheese omelet, hash browns and bacon. The fruit was cool and juicy and the food from the cafeteria was still warm. It wasn't till she was finished that she realized that she didn't know her way around the forest. As if reading her thoughts she heard a low voice say "did you enjoy your meal?".

Nikolie had been waiting on the edge of the tree line for a minute or two. His question seemed to have startled her 'how do they pick exorcists?'. His breakfast had been quick, he simply broke his prey's neck and added the elk to his jerky. He'd left the meat to dry over some ambrosia and honeysuckle. The game from the taiga kept him fed until the next group of meals came prowling for innocence. "hai" she politely answered. She was smiling but seemed uncomfortable. He supposed that she was embarrassed at being in her knight gown. "Um, it's impolite for gentlemen to look at ladies while their naked" she said trying to be polite. "I see no gentlemen or ladies here, and you're not naked" he said. It wasn't untrue, you technically had to be human to be a gentleman and she didn't seem shallow or frail enough to be a lady but she apparently hadn't taken it like that.

What was she thinking, here she was trying to be polite to him and he turned around and insulted her, still she SHOULD thank him. "Arigato Nick-chan" she mumbled. "you're quite welcome Lenalee-chan". "so where did you sleep?" she asked. "I didn't" he said. 'probably staring at me all night' "why" she asked a little to politely. "I've had my fill of nightmares for a while" he said nonchalantly. "oh" she said "I'm sorry, but where DO you sleep?" Nikolie walked away at that leaving Lenalee to wonder flusterdly what had happened. Then Nikolie tossed her her uniform and said "I'll let you get dressed".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikolie lead the still groggy Lenalee Through his garden to his "bed". His bed was a vine hammock. "you sleep here?" she asked. "Usually" he replied. The night mares were getting worse but he supposed being chained to a corpse had that effect on people. 'If he can make a bed like that for me why does he sleep on a hammock?' she thought.

Nikolie hoped Lenalee wouldn't ask why he slept here, all those years as a servant made it hard to lie. He'd let Ruvsky sleep with Lenalee so he could guard her but he'd been here all night. He'd collected 3 Innocence since the last delivery and kept them buried under his favorite tree. Plus he liked the way one had to curl up into a hammock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lenalee continued to follow Nikolie through the forest until they came to its edge. The edge she realized was actually a ledge and a potted one at that. The garden was hanging from the ceiling in Nikolie's room. "here". She looked to her right and saw that Nikolie was holding a vine to climb down. But she decided this was a good time to impress him. She activated her innocence and fluttered to the ground and to her surprise Nikolie followed right behind. She looked a bit skeptically at him, she was beginning to doubt he was human. "we should go to the cafeteria, the fan boys will be drooling about now" he said. "uh but I'm already full" and she was. "Don't worry, Ivan will have some chocolate chip cookies". He assured her.

Nikolie led a now awake Lenalee out into the hall and as he expected there was Ivan. As he walked up Ivan greeted them warmly "hello comrade." "Good morning Ivan" Nikolie returned.

Lenalee recognized Ivan as the one that had been so friendly to Nikolie. "hello Ivan" she said and bowed slightly.

Nikolie let Lenalee introduce herself before making his weekly trade with Ivan. He handed him a basket full of peaches, herbs, and extra fruit for Lenalee's breakfast in exchange for Ivan's sweet peaches, Chocolate chip cookies, and a tub of ice cream. Then he let Ivan take Lenalee to the cafeteria. He walked back in to his room went to his garden and started preparing for his company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she walked down the exorcist road banging holes in the ground with her protesting umbrella The sounds of groaning about not having enough sweets and wanting to find a card game were getting on her nerves, or maybe it was all the old people staring at her on the street. How did he stand all these old people? "where are we going mistress, The earl gave us a job, LERO!" whined the umbrella. "shut up Lero, we're going to see a friend"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lenalee walked into the cafeteria she wasn't greeted as enthusiastically as she expected. Most greeted her but not as energetically as they had, and some just shot her a betrayed look. As she sat down with them it donned on her that they were probably jealous of Nikolie. "here" she looked to her right and Ivan handed her a bag of chocolate chip cookies. She took one out and noticed that they were small and dantie. They tasted sweet and the chocolate was warm and gooey. She decided it would be a good day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikolie had barely finished preparations when his visitors arrived. He was quite happy to see road again. He promptly handed skin a tray with a chocolate chip cookie sundae, candied peaches, and ambrosia. Then he began to deal cards for Tyki and Skin. Skin would come out dead broke without taking his hands off the sweats. He however went to entertain road.

Road hid her joy behind her sly smile. Nikolie came over to play with her and Ruvsky promptly jumped up to lick her all over her face. They were the only 2 toys that she could play with as rough as she wanted without breaking. They were also the ones she was the most careful with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lenalee had decided to spend the day letting the boys try to impress her to make them feel better. She'd also discovered that they'd been trying to rush her from the field yesterday so she wouldn't see Nikolie or Rasputen practicing. She wondered where the other was right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ivan was busy toting a pack full of ice back to the monastery to make ice cream from it. This batch of ice was very good, he'd have to thank Nikolie for pointing out the frozen lakes. "hello Ivan" someone said. He stopped, Ivan turned to see Rasputen looking a little smug, not that that was unusual. "good evening Rasputen" he said cautiously. "still making ice cream for traitors I see" he said. To Rasputen anyone who didn't abide by the catholic church was a traitor but he always seemed a little vehement about Nikolie. "He's not a traitor". "are you sure?. He said. "Nikolie's my friend" Ivan said. Then Rasputen walked off.

Rasputen knew what was going on. The traitor may have fooled the monastarie, Ivan, and even that fool Sokolov but he knew what he was doing, and he intended to kill all of them. He'd have to thank Nikolie for giving him this chance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nikolie felt at home again. It was just like old times, when he and skin came back from a mission to find Tyki entertaining road, Tyki would win off all of skin's possessions under the understanding that skin would beat him senseless if he didn't give it back while Nikolie played with road and occasionally spoke with the other two. Road had brought 2 level 0 akuma who were convinced they were road's body guards, and really road dumping steak sauce on someone as a prank wasn't that out of character. He rather liked Worchester on akuma flesh and Ruvsky apparently agreed since he was mauling a leg bone. The zeros were tender albeit unfilling but Skin had killed himself and elk and was willing to share. Later in the afternoon Road had jumped in his lap, after they'd talked about Eshi and he'd found out his friend was almost as strong as him now, and asked him to read her a bed time story. She had fallen asleep in his arms listening about Dracula, their mutual favorite. When it was time to go Tyki picked her up bridal style and left. But as he did road dropped something in his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lenalee was tired. Being pampered and flattered all day could do that to a person. She made her way through the garden to where she knew her bed was. On her way she passed Nikolie who was asleep in his hammock. When she got to her bed she saw Ruvsky in it Wagging his tail welcomingly with a bone in his mouth. Lenalee smiled at the familiar image. She settled down into her bed and decided that Nikolie wasn't so bad.

Nikolie sat back in his hammock with his eyes wide open as she passed probably thinking he was asleep, such naïve people were better suited as bait than warriors. He chuckled knowingly since that was in fact what she was right now. The hammock felt empty without Ruvsky, and he briefly regretted the accommodations before deciding it was worth it. He fidgeted with the flute he used to play road's lullaby on, the one written by the 13th noah. He would soon be able to be with his family and people like Lenalee were going to help with that whether they wanted to or not. But for now he could only sit and wait.

**Me: ok, so to clarify nothing really happened to Allen Lavi and Crowley Lenalee is just was Lost. This story takes place while they were passing down the exorcist road that links the Asian HQ to the European one through Moscow, so between when they find Crowley and they get to China. so still no questions or dares (Jake) so for now we've got nothin'. So any statements to make before we go?**

**Haiku: AIDS was created by the government to destroy vampires!!**

**Me: anything else**

**Haiku: yes, I'm going to right a short story about a man in the Inquisition.**

**Me: oh didn't you know, Edgar Allen Poe already did that. It's called the pit and the pendulum.**

**Haiku: PooooooooooooooooEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! (storms angrily out)s**

**me: oh i almost forgot, my recomended reading list; team Nis by roy debonair, struggle by joyrid3, sakura's obsession by joce11, cursed with a blessing by dudemon223.**

**now review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emo OC council chapter 4 preview.

**MI: well ladies and gentleman we're back. I realize it's been a while.**

**Loki: 2 years is more than a while**

**MI: shut up!. The point is that now we're back and crazier than ever. **

**Chi: *Cleaning a human skull* that's right and that means new insane writing for you all. *puts a candle in the skull and sets it on the center table.***

**Nikolie: and a shiny new headquarters *nails a moose head to the wall***

**Onimi(carving a sculpture of a disemboweled corpse): yes**

**Haiku(painting a mural): shiny**

**Onimi & Haiku(in unanimous monotone): whoo**

**MI(with his head in his hands): yes well as you can see the dysfunctionality is alive and well. You may also have noticed a change in my name. this is because I have officially become a full blown character with my own story entitled "companionship of insanity" a fitting metaphor for my life and this council. Other changes to our roster include the former starwars character, Gibralter.**

**Phang: The auther felt my old name was too much of a blatant cameo so he decided to give me a slightly less obvious reference to less clever concept. Hurray.**

**Mi: yes well then now we know that 2 years is rather long time to stagnate writing so the writing will resume and since this is the most viewed fan fic in the library we're starting here. So to note that college is a nightmare and time is rare we don't have a full chapter yet but to prove to you progress is moving forward we give you the proprosed beginning of chapter 3.**

Dark, It was so very … dark. The opressive shade of the imposing trees seemed to demonize everything, twisting branches and leaves into claws and scales of ravenous monsters. Every sound, every stirring of the wind became the broodings of a thousand name less horrors surrounding the forlorn party. The sounds seemed to move around them, borne on the frigid winds slinking beneath the trees, closer, closer…..

**MI: so there you have it more innane craziness to come, and once again thank you for your comments and encouragement keep them coming and any suggestions you have for the next council or the upcoming chapter feel free to contribute.**


End file.
